It all starts with a sandwich and a coke
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: Shuichi is a waiter at a popular cafe as a sidejob. There, he runs into Eiri Yuki. When Eiri turns into a common diner, will their relationship progress? Rated M for a reason! R
1. Chapter 1

Me: HOLY SHIT! IM HERE! IM ALIVE! i know i know, i need to update the other fics...and i shall! its almost summer vacation, so i must i must!!! I am actualy working on the next chapter for Theres a first time for everything! be happy!

dont own.

Me again: Sooo, a new fic!!! yayy! i wrote it with a friennddd!!! dammit i cant remember her user name though, but i will get it! i will!

* * *

The day had been a particularly rough one, filled with editors upon publicists and crazy people outside the building. And on top of all that...it was raining. As the blonde's Mercedes Benz zoomed down the street, (with no regard for speed limits) he ran his fingers through his hair. Yuki, the writer, was on his way home, but didn't want to go quite yet. He spotted a small café that he liked and since there was nothing but beer at home and his stomach protested starving he pulled into the small parking lot to grab something quick to eat.

Shuichi looked out the window and saw a really nice and expensive looking car pull up. As one of the lead waiters at the small café, well, out of three, he stood by the door waiting for the man or woman to come inside, where he would seat them and ask for their order.

What Shuichi didn't expect was for the man to be the famous and gorgeous writer, Eiri Yuki. Not many knew, but sometimes he borrowed some of my sisters novels, and a couple of them we're by him. He smiled as Yuki walked inside, not breaking a sweat. Shuichi was used to famous people since he was signed into NG-records. Of course, Hiro and Shuichi haven't produced any of their songs yet, but they're working on it. Tohma says that we'll be famous in less that half a year!

"Hello, mister, I am Shuichi Shindou, and I will be seating you and treating you to our food and beverages today," Shuichi recited for the billionth time. Yes it is a tiny café, but we are very popular, and one of the best cafe's in Japan.

Yuki glanced at the small, pink-haired boy who was talking to him. All he simply did was say, "Hn," and follow the waiter. Even if it wasn't written all over his face he felt this strong emotion pulling at his legs to walk with the other man even if it was only to a small table seated for one. Once Yuki was sitting in the comfortable chair he looked up at the waiter's name tag, _Shuichi_, he thought waiting for a menu of some sort.

Shuichi handed him the regular menu, and picked up my notepad and a pen, waiting patiently with slightly wide eyes and pen poised in front of the pad, ready to begin scribbling down orders.

Shuichi didn't know if he would order a lot or a little.

So he had to be ready!

He smiled at him cutely, showing he had patience and could wait.

The novelist stared down at the menu although he knew he was already going to order a club sandwich (only because he was a little hungry) and a soda (Can't drink and drive now can we?). His eyes scurried from item to item and he finally resigned to the fact that he had to speak sometime.

"I'll have the Turkey club and a coke," he finally spoke to strangely atractive waiter.

Pink hair and purple eyes weren't your conventional beauty but both seemed to take Yuki's heart a hostage, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Shuichi smiled sweetly as usual and thanked the customer, scribbling the order down and scurrying off and tripping cutely.

He stood up and blushed and made his way back to the kitchen to deliver the order.

'What a beautiful man...' Shuichi thought.

Yuki spotted an ashtray in the center of the table and began to take full advantage of it. He lit a cigarette and began to inhale and exhale his tary habit like it was precious air to him. Even as the nicoten began to calm his nerves his mind still wondered to the pink haired waiter that was in the kitchens currently.

Five minutes later Shuichi skipped back to the man's table with the drink and the sandwich.

"Here you go, sir!" He giggled childishly.

"Thats my favorite sandwich here! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for eating at Cafe Maroon today. If you have any questions, concerns, or problems with your meal, let me know!" Shuichi smiled and turned around, running into the next table, and falling flat on his face for the second time that day.

'...Ughh...' Shuichi thought.

When Shuichi fell on his face, like a klutz, Yuki got up half way from his chair, a little worried but would rather put his own cigerette out on his own arm than express it fully.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked covering his face with one hand before getting up to see if the waiter really was okay. _God dammit...why the hell do you care?! _he wondered silently crouching beside the young and sweet man.

Shuichi blushed beet red, and shook his head.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a clutz," He giggled.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Shuichi turned to the man with big eyes, full of innocence. Even though Shuichi didn'tdo anything wrong towards Yuki, he felt the need to apologise. The man didn't have to make sure he was okay.

Yuki turned his head towards a direction that wasn't Shuichi's face. "There's no reason to apologize..." Yuki growled trying to keep the rumble in his throat low but somewhat threatening since the feeling in his heart was even more threatening. Yuki stood up and offered his hand to Shuichi to help him up.

Shuichi accepted the hand and bowed to the man.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be going now," Shuichi sad, and rurned around, walking back towards the kitchen.

Yuki looked at the waiter with surprised eyes, if anything that was the first expression the novelist had shown all night. He watched the retreating figure and wondered what was drawing his eyes to stare at him so intently since he'd never before thought of some one on this sort of level.

Shuichi turned back one last time and smiled a sweet goodbye.

"Thanks for coming!" He shouted across the cafe cutely, blushed, and scurried away.

Yuki glanced over his shoulder at the young boy and continued to walk. On the drive home Yuki couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi, "Get a hold of yourself." He scolded himself letting his speed climb slightly.

* * *

like?

review.

and it'll be updated.

lots of love and strawberry pocky,

x♥ShuShu♥x


	2. problem

so there is a problem with this one.

i love this fic.

but the person who i was writing it with kind of dissapeared off of the face of the earth.

she stopped replying.

o.o

so ermm...

i dont know.

* * *

alsooo...

im kinda stopped writing.

coz i suck

hah.

but i may start a new fic.

these are just so old.

ive changed alot and so has my writing style.

i dont even remember what these are about.


End file.
